His Hime
by iNessica
Summary: He calls her, "his Hime".. but who is he? In time Sakura will remember what she has now forgotten..


**Hey Lovelies, **

**So to be blunt, I got lazy and had no urge to continue this story. I knew I wanted to, but I just could not for the life of me think of how to continue. I definitely don't like bullshitting something either. So Just today I reread this story and was like, "You know what Imma go back tweek this a little and finish this." **

**I read your reviews and they made me smile and want to as well. So this is a little longer and smidge different. Let me know if you like this better ok? :]**

* * *

><p>Once again, I am here with the beautiful and popular, Ino Yamanaka. She's dragging me along with her to another party her boyfriend claims is supposed to be a hit this year. He's pretty much the only reason we got invited. He's all buddy, buddy with the host. Which means he invited Ino... and Ino thought it would be a brilliant idea to drag me along.<p>

So when they decide to run off and leave me to fend for myself, I will have to sit at this party bored outa my freakin mind, probably sitting next to the idiot who passed out first. Yup. My night was going to go fan-fucking-tastic.

Ino tells me how apparently I, "don't get out enough". I don't know what she is talking about. I'm socialable. I love talking to new people, making friends and sometimes if I'm lucky, find a cute guy to flirt with. How the hell is that not getting out enough?! I just don't like parties. You got the fun and lovable drunks yea, but then those assholes who have a short fuse come out, ruining the fun for everyone else. Then there are the girls that show way to much skin.. Thankfully Ino and I definitely are not like that. Ino is wearing a purple frilly top, skirt and flats. While I got a band tee, jean shorts and converse for me. I wear cute stuff, but today was comfy day. We all love the comfy.

"Hey Sakura, you are really quiet.. are you mad at me for forcing you to come?" I got the puppy dog eyes. She knows I hate that. I feel guilty instantly. "No Ino, it's fine. Just try not to ditch me right away ok?" I said winking and smiling to show it wasn't serious. (In my head it was though. I don't want to be left alone with the drunk-tards!) Ino made a exaggerated gasp, "I would never Sakura, I feel hurt you would think I would even attempt such a thing!" Then she proceeded to point at me and continue with her "upset" outburst, "You are my best friend after all." I laughed loudly. "You are such an oddball." She giggled in return. "I try and that's why you love me!" She winked while I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Suddenly we heard a loud "Hey!" interrupting our conversation. We looked ahead of us to see Sai running towards us with a huge smile on his face. Sai has a very pale complexion, with black eyes and hair. Simple clothing, nothing fancy. Never thought Ino would go for someone like him, but apparently he is a huge sweetheart. If she is happy, then I'm happy. Although he likes to push my buttons and call me ugly a lot. Ino says he doesn't mean it. I think he does it, to show he that he is never going to be the type of guy to flirt/leave her for the best friend. It's either that or he really does like pissing me off.

I looked over to see Sai had picked Ino up, making her squeal in a very high pitch voice making my ears hurt. "Babe, put me down!" She said while giggling. He then set her down and smiled back at her, "Sorry baby I just couldn't help it. You are just too cute." He stepped back and spread his arms, "So are you both ready for the best party of the year?!" He voice filled with excitement. Ino chimed, "Of course! Right Sakura?" I nodded agreeing, just to make her happy. "Alright, then we are off." Sai then led us in the direction of the party. Taking out my i-Pod, I turned on The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. I figured I'd let them have their "alone" time and be all cute and stuff.

We finally arrived to the party. Everyone was either outside drinking or inside dancing to the music that was blasting louder than my i-Pod was.. and I play my music loud. Thankfully the location where the party was at was an abandoned house deep in the woods. So that ment no worry of disturbing neighboring houses or worrying about wandering drunks. Well I guess you still have to worry about them getting lost. Not my problem though.

I was about to follow Ino and Sai into the house when I stopped dead in my tracks. I got the most odd feeling. Now I am a paranoid person in general. This I have no problem admitting.. but I don't know. I kinda wanted to just turn around and go home. "Sakura!" I looked up and saw Rock Lee from school tripping his own two.. and he was headed my way "Oh mother fu-" He threw his arm around my shoulder,"Whas up.. Sakura? Ya jus ge hur?" Oh yea, Lee was definitely going to be the first out. The usual. I took his arm off my shoulder and again started to walk in the building. "Not now Lee, I'm busy." He probably pouted not happy with me, but apparently it was enough to have him to go on with his business.

_'You know Lee, you are such a sweet guy. It's a shame you haven't found a girl yet to notice that.. then again it might be those bushy eyebrows and bowl cut hairstyle you have'. _ I almost had the urge to laugh at the thought. Suddenly My train of thought was interrupted when someone rammed into my shoulder. Quite hard too. I turned around and looked at the guy who had, oh so nicely ran into me, "Hey watch it!" Seriously, come on! There was plenty of room to walk! Part of me felt kind of rude giving attitude, but I think the fact being somewhere I didn't want to be had me on edge. The prick was facing me, but hair black hair was hiding his face, so I had no idea what he looked like.

Creepy much? Um yea, kinda.

Moving his head to get the hair out of his face, I saw his eyes were unusually dark, but that could be the lighting. Part of me wanted to keep staring into them. '_Woah Sakura, you don't even know this guy! Plus he just ran into you!'_ I shook my head a little to forget about that thought. I looked back up at the creep to find him.. smirking at me. "You gonna say sorry?" I asked, frowning when his smirk widened. "Maybe.." He tilted his head, god damn it.. that was kinda hot. I felt my face get hot, probably looked like a tomato, _'Knock it off Sakura! Just walk away!' _and that's exactly what I did. Figured instead of standing there waiting for an apology, that was probably never going to come, to just go somewhere to get away from the crowd, plus the creep, and relax.

I felt him following me as I was trying to walk away. This was not helping my anger go away may I add. I made myself stop about to bitch the shit out of him. Then my breath hitched.. I felt him take my hair lightly, '_What th-'_ I heard him inhale. My eyes widened. I wiped around ready to smack that pretty boy right in face and give him a piece of my mind, when he caught my hand in one move. I glared, "You are a freak!" He continued to smirk at me. Now I was starting to hate the sexy-I mean _annoying _smirk.

Then he closed his eyes. Smirk still present on his face. I tilted my head in confusion. Suddenly he opened his eyes. They were not the dark eyes I had wanted to get lost in... the were red with coma looking dots around his pupil. '_What the hell is this?! That isn't_ possible!' I couldn't move either. No matter how hard I tried, my mind was clearly alert, but my body was stuck I place. I blamed it on being so scared. The commas in his eyes started to spin fast, making me feel dizzy. My head started pounding horribly.. and then my world went black.

I felt the creep catch me and heard him whisper something into my ear, "I have finally found you, my Hime."

_To Be Continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo this is what I get for not being able to sleep... oh god.. I don't even want to tell you the time it is for me right now lol!<strong>

**Review please! Opinions are needed for me to continue! **

**Goodnight Lovelies! ~xoxo**


End file.
